【爆轰】galgame是宝藏啊（新春特别小甜饼）
by baobao120aa
Summary: 爆轰摸鱼小甜饼第二弹


**作者有话说：新年到了，带来一份小甜饼。依旧是1****A ****升****3A****设定，许多私设，cp爆轰，ooc属于我，他们属于彼此。尝试新的写作方式，文笔依旧比文盲多认点字，涉及隐藏彩蛋声优梗，但是不懂也不影响观看，但谁要是发现了评论出来，可以点梗点cp替她写一篇。**

1

爆豪最近有点奇怪。

班上的切岛如是说到，神秘兮兮的和派阀的上鸣电气说着悄悄话。

坐在窗边的爆豪转着笔，露出着一副跟往常没什么两样的生人勿近的嘴脸看着窗外，不知道是想让哪个被抽到的幸运观众横空去世，品尝风靡万千少女的一句"西内"。

2

没错，这就是爆豪派阀的内部日常讨论。

那个雄英高中屹立多年不倒，然而并没有；众人听之闻风丧胆，这个可以有；可谓半夜能止小儿啼，白日可让villain泣的爆豪派阀。

实际上只是因为爆豪个人人格魅力而A班在艰苦锻炼中忍不住整出来的一个聊以慰藉的八卦闲出屁的小团体，但是每个人都十分自觉，跟着八卦主人公后面走的时候，分分钟就戴上墨镜，拿着可以直接让上鸣电气充电的小音响在那里放《乱世巨星》。

3

"啊，找死吗？切岛。"爆豪回过头，色厉内荏的吼道，但是很快就回过头去，甚至微不可察的发出了一声近乎于叹气的气音。

4

为什么说是近乎于叹气呢，因为经过爆豪身边的绿谷听到直接腿一软差点坐地上下去了。

经过情比金坚义结金兰桃园结义以上都是妄想的青梅竹马17年的认定，爆豪胜己不可能会叹气，他如同一只愚蠢的土拨鼠一般尖叫着，直到一转头撞到一个软绵绵的睡袋，目睹相泽老师用像是看死掉的人一般的眼神看着自己，浑浑噩噩地坐回了自己的座位，避免了被自己青梅竹马两小无猜（误）的咔酱选为幸运观众的结局。

谢谢你，相泽老师，救了我们家小天使。

5

爆豪这是第五次把铅笔的笔尖弄断了，他把笔一甩，椅子往后一推，望着天花板，陷入了另一番沉思。

6

人们不应该把眼光凝聚在A班峰田这种带着万年单身大魔法师气息的强者身上。

经过快三年的相处，如磐石一般少年少女或者基情四射少年少年或者橘势大好少女少女的宇直友谊，也能被盘圆润了催生出一些异样的要被峰田团长掐死的幼苗。

7

当然目光也不要聚焦在隔壁物间姥爷的身上，把你眼光从他每一次嘲讽被揍而趴下的翘屁嫩男身姿上移下去！

嘲讽力度太强是要被日的，你看到拳藤少女粗壮的手臂了吗，谁在下谁在上心里希望有点字母数。

我知道你心里有数了，好，我们停车。

8

回头看A班，我是指，干干巴巴的宇直们产生一些友情之外的情愫不是很正常吗！

你说呢，上鸣电气，顶着被耳机插孔的危险，愿意一生一世被耳郎当孔插这种凄美的爱情，难道不能成为班上第一个脱团者吗！

你说呢，常暗踏阴，小动物们之间的跨物种之恋，尽管与蛙吹梅雨酱的生/殖隔离无法追溯，而直接跳到了我们两人的孩子能不能长命百岁外加乌鸦坐飞机的暴力爱情，难道不能被歌颂吗！

当然能！

9

所以，轰焦冻和爆豪胜己谈恋爱不也是很正常的吗！

10

正常个屁。

那一天，风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士拎着villain兮，吃药丸~

耻辱事件后（你别告诉我，看这篇文的人还有不知道这个事件的啊），因为头上被互相相撞而撞伤了的爆豪和轰，呆在医务室，嘴里嚼着恢复女郎的糖果，面面相觑，面色爆轰，呸，爆红。

11

大家盛传的死对头，真的对上了头。

芦户看着两个人相同位置的治疗后仅有一些红的额头，踏着酸液，冲到了教室，发起了激烈的讨论。

众人的大惊失色下，饭田说：

"我早该预料到的。"

他的语气沉重，仿佛千斤重石。

"我早该预想到你们的关系差到会有一天大打出手。没想到是男人之间头撞头的打闹，坚持不用校规但也解决了内心的积怨的你们，轰，爆豪，我为你们自豪！"

常暗说："你们瞧，埋在心底的怨恨啊，终将消弭殆尽，握手言和吧。"

轰："？？？瞧，埋？荞麦！哪里有荞麦面,你们在说什么？"

爆豪："方脑子和中二病，想死吗，脑补是病。"

12

之后的互相了解，以及强迫组队，合作进行英雄活动，似乎在不断地将那一天，手拉手，心连心，共住雄英宿舍的画面如同走马灯般的回放，在爆豪胜己终于看着轰焦冻的眼神越来越不对劲的时候，而轰焦冻也因为第二次林间合宿吃到了爆豪做的荞麦面，看着爆豪的眼神越来越不对劲的时候X2。

最后一次体育祭，爆豪揪着轰的领子，吼道："我当第一，你就得听我的，知道了吗？"

轰抓着他的手："凭什么？？？给我下战书吗？好，那我当第一，你也得听我的。"

13

绿谷出久站在最高的领奖台上，接受着老师欧尔麦特欣慰的目光，狠狠地拥抱了对自己意义非凡地老师，久久地抱着，抱着，抱着…

"我说，咳咳，虽然很高兴绿谷少年能拿到第一名，能把我松开了吗…"欧尔麦特，他在狂笑，他在狂尴尬，距离绿谷抱住他死死不撒手已经五分钟了。

"我也想撒手啊，但是咔酱和轰君看我的眼神像是要杀掉我…"绿谷欲哭无泪，企图逃避现实，对，他是向世界证明了，和平的象征欧尔麦特的继承人已经横空出世了，但也要立刻陨落了！

"没关系，你是凭本事赢得的冠军，轰少年和爆豪少年都是讲道理的人，不会输不起的。"欧尔麦特安慰。

轰：可恶，我打算好的让爆豪给自己做1年的荞麦面，他做的，比食堂好吃。

爆豪：西内，臭久，我打算好的让轰焦冻成为我的男朋友。

绿谷：TTATT

14

体育祭的结束，伴随着两个人尴尬的败者食尘。

轰："既然我们都输了，就互相答应对方一件事情吧。"我真是计划通，为什么能这么聪明。

爆豪："谁输了！我为什么要答应你一件事情，等等…哼哼，好啊，无论什么事情都要答应啊，半边混蛋。"

他应该不会叫自己做很违背原则的事情吧，轰想着，看了一眼爆豪的表情，沉默的低下了头。

不愧是最像villain的英雄蝉联第一的男人，这种狞笑，邪笑，大笑，让人胆战心惊，但是跟荞麦面比起来，算得上什么，轰焦冻，相信自己，相信他。

15

爆豪气定神闲，倚靠在树干上，很绅士风度虽然这个词不太常出现地说："你先说吧。"

轰的脑内正在进行演算，如果自己说了，是超越爆豪接受范围的要求的话，那么爆豪就会将对自己的要求提高。但相反如果自己的要求比爆豪预想的低，而爆豪趁机提高要求的话，自己就亏了，怎么算都是自己吃亏，他的目光一凌厉："你，好算计。"

爆豪："…快点说啊！"虽然不知道对面在想什么，但是仔细一想，如果自己说出来的要求他不同意的话，一方面暴露了自己想法，以后就会很尴尬，但另一方面，不同意可以借由对方耍赖的后果提出补偿，说不定日后还有反败为胜的机会。

所以自己怎么也是立于不败之地，想通了这点，他回复道："哼，那是当然。"

16

识破了一切的轰焦冻执着的用纸同时交换要求，完成这一棋逢对手的内心交战。

为此，我们需要忽略两个大男人为此从小树林跑回宿舍，呆在轰的宿舍里撕开两半的纸，拿出笔来，背对背写下要求这一系列复杂的多此一举的堪称脑残行为的行动。

17

时隔多年，竟然有了忐忑的感觉，爆豪半眯着眼睛看着给自己的字条，透过长长的睫毛分辨着上面的字："（1年）划掉（2年）划掉3年的荞麦面，你亲自做的。"

"什么嘛，就这个~"两个人同时转过身来。

19

"！！！你答应了？"两个人都不敢置信的看着对方。

20

轰其实内心的忐忑一点都不比爆豪少，自己在写下一年的荞麦面的时候顿了顿，贪心的划掉了写上了两年，脑子里却不断食髓知味的回忆起了那一份爆豪做的荞麦面，以及亲自端给自己的时候系着的围裙，鬼使神差的写下了3年，交换的时间到了，匆匆交给了对方，连自己都觉得贪心了呢，3年啊，那可是3年！

21

爆豪拉过轰焦冻手里的自己的纸条，再次确认自己写下的是做自己的男朋友，而不是男性朋友，而不是朋友，而不是别的什么乱七八糟的时候，冷不丁的掐了自己一下大腿，没做梦啊，轰这是同意做自己男朋友了？

22

时间回到现在，距离爆豪的第五次将笔尖弄断有几分钟了，他依旧维持着把双脚翘起搭在桌上，看着天花板的样子，陷入了窒息的深思。

自从那次跟轰反复确认过，他们是在一起了，是男朋友的恋爱关系了已经有一个月了。

爆豪焦躁，是他的错觉吗，根本跟以前没有任何差别啊！

23

轰依旧是一副天然呆的样子。

毫无自知的偶尔跟绿谷说说话，女生喊他帮忙也没有什么推辞的，周六依旧不参与群体活动，也不和爆豪呆在一起，虽然知道是去看望他的母亲，但是爆豪依旧觉得这不是恋爱！

没错！这根本不是恋爱！

24

轰坐在椅子上认真的做题，丝毫没有受到前方带着不明怒火一步一步如同踏着地狱之火的人的影响。

"你，出来一下。"

爆豪双手拍在桌子上，邻桌的八百万露出了担忧的表情。

25

牙白，要干架了，班上所有人的脑子嗡地一声。

战场的气氛很焦灼，硝烟似乎渐渐的弥漫在了整个教室。

峰田："我嗅到了，可以趁机浑水摸鱼的味道。"

丽日："我看到了，被相泽老师惩罚的悲惨未来！"

绿谷："我感到了，今日横空去世的幸运观众是轰君。"

切岛："我听到了，男人之间的羁绊！？"

饭田：你们够了，看戏这么开心！

26

在楼梯间的一个打扫仓库里，轰一头雾水地被爆豪拽着手拖了出来，接着被十分霸总地壁咚在墙上："呐，半边混蛋，我们是在交往吧。"

轰："不然呢。"

爆豪："你不觉得我们的关系很不对吗？"

轰紧张，难道爆豪想分手了，最近也没有发生什么矛盾啊。

爆豪："你不觉得我们和没交往之前没什么变化吗？"

轰："没有啊。变化很多。"

27

爆豪盯着他，一字一句地说："列举一下。"

轰的耳尖慢慢地红了，脸上倒是还很平静："我们做过了。"

爆豪："等等，这个倒是，"说完便有点食髓知味地舔了舔嘴巴"那今晚再做一次。"

轰皱了皱眉头："不行，之前说好一周一次不影响训练的，前天刚刚做过。"

爆豪："啧，做你想吃的东西怎么样！"

轰："那本来就是你输给我的。"你以为我会这么被你骗到，木大的。

爆豪："你！那你再列举下一个。"生气，倒是越来越不好骗了。

轰："我们亲过了。"

爆豪："这个也算吗！不是和做一个道理吗？"

28

轰露出了一副看到负心汉的表情，隐隐地委屈，爆豪头疼，这算是什么表情，逼迫一个天然呆的罪恶感突然弥漫上心头，行了，您请，下一个。

轰:"…"糟糕，想不出来了。

爆豪看到他的沉默，手从墙上一撤，一直维持这个姿势也挺累的，摆出一副胜利者的姿态："哈↑哈↓，想不出来了吧。"

轰有些茫然，但是看到自己的恋人有些失落，立刻上去安慰道："对不起，我家里并没有人教我怎么谈恋爱，我以为跟着你的要求走就行了。"

半拨荔枝的头低低垂着，一只手还抓着自己的袖子，爆豪想到轰的混乱家庭关系，以及混蛋岳父，折腾自己这半天的气消了大半，"啧，算了。"

29

捏着上次上鸣电气在自己生日时候送自己的礼物，爆豪头一次如此的感谢这位烦人的同学，未雨绸缪，如有神助，说的就是你啊，被耳郎发现自己galgame而无奈只能收拾起来全部送人的上鸣电气同学。

为表感谢，爆豪决定下一次活跃气氛的嘉宾不再让上鸣电气担任，尽管他十分适合。

30

二次攻略，想起了爆豪光己在电话里给自己提的点子，爆豪甚至回想起了自家老妈嘲讽的笑声："哈哈哈哈，你以为你们交往了，然而并没有，连谈恋爱都不懂的小屁孩，再追一次不就成了。他肯定是喜欢你的，我儿子的魅力我自己清楚，补一下正常情侣的交往过程就行了。失败了，别回来。"

31

虽说自己觉得轰不懂恋爱，其实自己也不大懂，照着这种该死的恋爱游戏走一下流程，就行了吧，爆豪将碟片塞进游戏机的时候，看到上面的标题"doki，doki，爱的告白初恋曲（德国篇）~"差点没有直接把这个碟片爆掉，似乎第二部是中国篇，第三部是英国篇，为什么还能出三部啊摔！

32

"啧，这个女人怎么这么烦，没有安全感，需要曝光自己的关系，不承认就要掉好感…"爆豪拽了拽头发，突然拿出了一本笔记本，写下了，在众人面前明确自己的关系，进度未完成。

很好，第一步，先告诉大家，这个半边混蛋是我的人，然后他和大家也能稍微有点自觉了，尤其和那个臭久，关系这么好，当我不存在吗？

33

第二天上课前，班上同学一如往常的在百无聊赖，起太早有点困顿，丝毫没有危机迫近的预感。

爆豪径直走向轰，在全班懵逼的眼神中，大喊："这个是我的人，知道吗？"

濑户拿出了自己的胶带擦了擦不存在的眼泪："爆豪威武，把轰拉进我们派阀了吗！"

切岛肩膀撞了撞轰："以后我们就是一个帮派的兄弟了！"

轰："？？？哦。"

爆豪怒："我是说，轰是我的恋人！"

绿谷瞪大了眼睛，然后双手死命捂住嘴巴强逼着自己不要笑出来，然而丽日已经扶着墙要笑吐了，彩虹喷薄而出。

"年度最佳哦，爆豪同学。"饭田也在拼命地忍着笑，用怪异地手势给爆豪点个赞。

上鸣则是躲在了讲台底下窃喜地笑声，不知道为什么今天活跃气氛是由爆豪自己上，逃过一劫地自己完全值得好好庆祝一下。

爆豪解释了好几遍无果，只能愤怒地无差别西内，对上轰也露出笑意不断，握拳挡在嘴前眼睛也有点笑弯了的脸，愤愤地带着一丝面红耳赤地写下：在众人面前明确和自己的关系，失败。❌

33

长发的女主躺在床上，双腿不断地摇晃着，脸上地红晕愈发地浓烈，不断地删掉编辑删掉编辑发给男主的短信，最后深呼吸了一下给自己加油："奈奈子，fighting！你可以的，和爆豪前辈在游乐园约会！"然后发送给了男主，也就是爆豪扮演的人。

笔记本第二条更新，游乐园约会，进度未完成。

34

爆豪没有选择发短信，直接走到楼上，敲了敲跟自己房间位置相同的房门。

没多久，脚步声传来，轰打开门，露出了一颗迷茫的脑袋，略带惊喜的说："你怎么来了。"

爆豪："周日，游乐园，约会，知道吗！"

轰指了指自己，又看了看爆豪："我们两个？"

"不然，你还想和谁？"爆豪怒，想揪住他的脑袋晃晃。

"可以。"毫不犹豫一口答应，轰有些雀跃地期待，虽然没有在脸上表现出来。

爆豪内心给自己点了个赞，yes！然后转身就走，他决定彻夜学习游戏里的活动顺序，以求达到最佳好感度。

轰想挽留他的手停在了半当中，看着他潇洒离去的身影，咬了咬唇。

35

周末的游乐园，是人类这个生物群系在地区获得最大密集度的地方。爆豪站在售票处的门口，突然开始怀疑自己是不是疯了，被女孩子莫名其妙的搭讪加上被围观加上被挤来挤去。

先别说完全无法弄清楚的自家天然呆恋人的好感度了，自己的怒值倒是不断地在上升。

到达峰点的自己也许会炸了这家游乐园，执行人类清除计划。

36

轰气喘吁吁地从厕所出来，看着爆豪替他拿着地草莓牛奶有些不好意思，眼睛出乎意料地亮闪闪，一直兴致很高地到处看。

爆豪："太慢了，先去旋转木马。"他偷看了一眼小抄，这个加50好感呢。

轰："好！"

兴致这么高？爆豪看了看旁边眼睛闪闪发亮地轰，眉头也舒展开来了，看来这次肯定能打勾了进度条，还有似乎来对了。

十分钟后，终于挤到旋转木马区的两个大男人看着充满巴洛克梦幻少女风格的旋转木马，陷入了沉默，半晌，轰艰难地说："你想玩，我可以陪你玩。"

"不，我不想玩，我想死。"爆豪看着在一旁流口水的六岁小女孩，以及溚着鼻涕的小男孩，转头就想走，但是由于这个旋转木马的排队人数不多，一次又能消化很多人，前面的工作人员已经在招呼两人过去了。

37

忍着一众怪异的眼神，轰和爆豪溜出了人群，这不是旋转木马，这是公开处刑，公开360度无死角的处刑，bgm不如从爱丽丝梦游仙境换成lost river得了，轰&爆豪蜷着腿坐在南瓜马车后有感而发。

38

让我康康，好感度80，鬼屋。爆豪拉着轰的手，防止两个人被人/流冲散，顺着标志走到了鬼屋门口。

突然两个人僵硬了一瞬，想起了被B班小大支配的耻辱了，那个"哦"似乎被人传到了网上循环了整整20多万遍，谁这么闲啊（屏幕面前的你啊），两个人扶额。

相互对视了一眼，两个人都抛掉跨次元的乱七八糟的想法，准备踏入鬼屋，然被工作人员提前告知了鬼屋是冰与火主题的时候，两人兴致减少百分之五十。

39

果然，一进门逼真的烈焰直接冲着两个去了，内心毫无波动的轰焦冻和爆豪胜己用一种近乎怜悯的眼光看着这团火，接着就是地狱里的各种妖魔鬼怪，被火各种烧死的样子，所以女主的全程依赖与尖叫呢，爆豪有些犯困看着旁边露出看电影一般表情的轰想到。

鬼屋还设置了追赶模式，身后会有一团鬼火不断地发出轰炸地声音逼近，很有一种被追到就会烧死地错觉，然而听着那个小儿科的爆炸声，爆豪不仅内心毫无波动，甚至有点想笑。

突然画风一转，周遭的气温都低了好几度，越走进去气温就越低，而周遭已经出现了奇形怪状的冰雕，还有一些形象恐怖的鬼被封印在冰雕里，随着越走越近，有一种冰雕里的鬼怪离破冰而出越来越快的感觉。

"这个还不错。"两个人点点头。而且随着周遭的冰雕增多，给人留下的路也越来越窄，两人执着的并排的结果就是越贴越近，左半边的轰永远热热的，爆豪贴着轰的时候在想。爆豪永远都是温暖的，轰贴着爆豪的时候在想。

所以，你们都要抱在一块了还不能一个一个走吗？

40

意犹未尽，甚至还想多在寒冷的地方抱着对方的两个人，被鬼屋吐了出来，应该是幻想系的个性，两个人维持着抱在一起的姿势想到，然后意识到了周遭氛围，脸红的分开以及恶狠狠的四周瞪视。

41

很好，不错啊，80分的兄弟，爆豪拿起小抄，遥指那座最大的建筑物，摩天轮的时候，他第一次感谢起了那个女主，哭的稀里哗啦鼻涕横流的完全勾在男主身上的女主，虽然表情有点不对，但是姿势却意外的有些相似。

42

轰看着玻璃窗外的情景，嘴角疯狂上扬，眼睛眨巴眨巴，对于他来说，这是童年根本不能触碰的禁区，自己的姐姐哥哥都跟妈妈来过了，而自己却永远在暗无天日的训练室，被那个英雄混蛋老爸操/练得上气不接下气。

爆豪看着他略显孩子气的样子，笑了笑："哼，下次还想来，求我的话也不是不可以。就这么高兴？"

"嗯。"轰焦冻点点头，换了个姿势，坐到了爆豪的身边，"谢谢你，胜己。"

"混蛋，这么突然地感谢干什么！"爆豪有点脸红，被轰焦冻凑过来地气息弄得呼吸不稳。

"混蛋老爸他，从来不允许我来这种地方。"轰解释着，依旧看向窗边，生怕错过更多风景，表情倒没有太多的失落。安德瓦是所有人的英雄，唯独不是他轰焦冻的。从他认知到这一件事开始，也就没有对这种地方有过什么憧憬，平时做任务偶尔路过的时候，会忍不住看一眼吧。

爆豪把他头扭过来，在他的抗议下，一把吻住，手表上的时间，赫然是到达顶端的那一刻。带着草莓牛奶的甜甜味道的吻，侵略过每一个壁垒，一直吻到两个人都喘不过来气，居然还有一半的时间！！！？？？

43

是谁说在最高点kiss然后坚持到结束就能长长久久才一起的，你们怎么kiss的，爆豪&轰都有点气息不稳，而且乱动的手也渐渐在身上点燃起欲/望。

44

"所有人，不许动！"villain的声音传遍整个广播室，好不容易重新获得临时英雄执照的两个人面色一沉，但是…不能断，断了不吉利，两个暴力狂破天荒地听完了villain在广播里地一通废话，在摩天轮停下地那一刻，把villain揍了个半死。

爆豪：敢破坏老子的约会？？？

轰：敢破坏我的游乐园？？？

45

所以算是成功还是失败呢，爆豪盯着单子上的进度，恶狠狠地诅咒了一番原本能圆满结束结果偏要来插一脚的villain，企图穿越回去再揍一遍。

算了，对自己好点，轰看起来也很高兴，就写个完成吧。

游乐园约会，进度已完成✔

46

Galgame终于要赢来结局了，爆豪竟然隐隐有些激动，这个越看越不顺眼的矫情事儿逼女主终于能滚了，爆豪叉腰狂笑，紧紧盯着女主的嘴巴一开一合："那个，爆豪前辈，真的要去见家长吗，奈奈子，奈奈子还没有做好准备。"

三个选项：

A：当然啦，奈奈子，别担心，我父母人很好的。

B：如果不想去就不要勉强自己啦，奈奈子，前辈会心疼的。

C：我的父母很想见你，奈奈子，你不想让前辈见你的父母吗？

爆豪果断先存档，在钢铁直男翻车无数次的悲惨经历下，点了B，这种温柔的感觉，事儿逼女主总该被自己攻略了吧。

奈奈子好感减120。

我游乐园赚过来的好感度是这么被你乱用的吗！爆豪愤怒，怒摔手柄，想了半天捡了回来，思考了一下AC，那就A吧，快点见家长吧，女人！

奈奈子好感加0。

"我是说真的会要让你死哦！西内西内西内！"爆豪满脸写着愤怒，气到变形，上鸣是怎么买的这个游戏？抖m吗？

C行了吧，爆豪点了C，准备彻底和这个烂游戏say goodbye，再见了您嘞！

奈奈子好感度加1。

"很好。Fine。"爆豪挤出微笑，一笔一划在笔记本上写下：

见家长，进度未完成。

47

原本以为游戏就这么可以结局了，结果接下来的神走向让爆豪目瞪狗呆。

48

"爸爸，妈妈，你们你们怎么会在前辈家里。" 奈奈子震惊的看着十年前不告而别的双亲。

爆豪学长指着自己的父母说："奈奈子，你认错了吧，这是我的父母。"

"孩子，你是奈奈子吗，爸爸妈妈对不起你啊，你和爆豪其实是嫡亲的兄妹。"

"Doki，doki，爱的告白初恋曲（德国篇），end~

期待与前辈的再次相遇。

第二部，中国篇火热发售中~"

49

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

你特么…

我特么…

德国篇，原来真的是德国篇…

爆豪胜己的眼神死了，你折腾了我这么长时间，还来这么一个神结局。

Doki，doki？

我看心脏都不用跳了吧。

50

爆豪打电话给自己的妈妈再三确认自己没有哪里出现一个哥哥或者弟弟，姐姐或者妹妹，长长的舒了口气，尽管被自己老妈骂了个狗血淋头，但是怎么想轰焦冻也不会和自己那个结局的，居然还去吓得确认一遍，自己也是被这个游戏逼疯了。

51

"你要我去见你家长？"轰坐在榻榻米上，一脸紧张。

爆豪肯定地点点头，顺便说到："我也会去见你家长，方便吗？"该死，脑子里居然突然发出了C选项地声音，一定是自己被逼疯了，再次确信。

轰喝了口茶掩盖住自己的慌乱："我要不要带什么东西过去，什么时候去，我应该穿什么衣服。"

"什么都不穿。"觉得自己疯了的爆豪胜己脑子里乱七八糟的在想有的没的，都没有注意到轰的问题，随口就说出了自己现在想的事情，看到轰一脸的震惊才反映过来，"啊，不是，随便穿穿就好了，我们家没那么多规矩。"

轰用眼神控诉爆豪的敷衍，接下来的几天持续走神，在训练的时候该放冰的时候放火，该放火的时候放冰，甚至在抓捕villain的时候，问了一句villain见家长的时候应该穿什么，甚至还获得了回答，"不要太正式也不要太随便吧"，轰鞠了一躬，感谢了那个villain…

52

没有丝毫紧张感地爆豪在几天后遭到了报应，结束了爆豪家一日游并且收到了全家热烈地欢迎地顺利完成了任务的轰，近乎报复意味地邀请了爆豪去自己家。

之前就有见过医院里的岳母，所以这次要见的是混蛋岳父。

想到这里，提问题和忐忑的人变成了爆豪，但是发现自家恋人完全无视了自己的不安，甚至用言语加深自己的不安，说出一些例如"混蛋老爸很难搞定的。""混蛋老爸看人很挑的。""我的哥哥姐姐其实也很难搞定的。"之类的话，天然呆进化到天然黑的表情忍不住让爆豪压到床上惩罚了一番。

53

但是，不管怎么样，二次攻略都进展不错不是吗？

床上摇啊摇，床下被翻开的本子上写着：

见家长，✔

54

爆豪："所以，这才叫谈恋爱！"

轰："哦，所以你打算下一次用中国篇攻略我？"拿着手里的游戏碟子，轰眯着眼睛看着滴下了一滴冷汗东窗事发的爆豪。

"一起玩，一起玩。"爆豪向后退。

不慎踩到遥控器：

"哎呀妈呀，大兄弟，你咋回事，都说了咱俩是兄妹了，别↓来磕巴我了！"

"doki，doki，爱的告白初恋曲（中国篇），中国知名声优24种家乡话倾情演绎，感谢您购入正版，那么我们的爱恋开始了~"

Fin：这次我有话要说，我没有背叛养老院，aph文依旧在码！只是把这个春节贺礼给大家发出来乐呵一下罢了，再说一遍，评论和点赞数多多我会敲开心的。来吧，兔子太寂寞会死掉的，一个人在国外过年还不来评论评论勾搭我QAQ，这次换了一种文体，希望能够被大家接受，我不是东北人不会说东北话，最后一段自己乱编的，希望没有让各位东北小甜心们不适，不妥提出来我可以编辑。让我再次申明，轰右好啊，物间最棒啊，小天使是我的啊。


End file.
